Broken
by Redmoon1997
Summary: Contains rape. Jack didn't care anymore about his self control. He wanted Yusei.


Third Kingcrabshipping story **cheers** This will also be on the Kingcrabshipping website. You can find the link in my profile if you want to join. This story is rated M and contains rape. So if you don't like rape then don't read this. This will be a one-shot, so don't expect me to write more. BlueButterly...this is for you. Thanks for encouraging me for writing this fic. Enjoy ^^

* * *

Tittle: Broken

Jack walked around Neo Domino City. Thoughts of a certain boy invaded his mind. But even tough he really loved that boy it seemed more like a sick obsession. He touched himself every night thinking about the boy. How much he wanted to claim those virgin lips that nobody has ever touched. He wanted to penetrate the boy with all the might he has. He wanted to mark that soft, tanned skin as his own. Jack has restrained himself from doing those things for the sake of their friendship .

But Jack didn't care anymore about his self control. He wanted Yusei. He NEEDED Yusei. He would take what is rightfully his. There will be no turning back.

He drove to Yusei's house and once he arrived he kicked the door open. A very surprised Yusei was standing right in front of him

"What are you doing here?" Yusei asked the blond.

With no response Jack walked over to Yusei and pinned him to the wall.

"I came for you" Jack replied after some moment.

He licked Yusei's earlobe, making the smaller boy shiver. Fear could be visible in his eyes as hot tears escaped from them.

Yusei gasped as he felt his shirt soon being discarded, leaving his chest completely exposed. Jack sucked on Yusei's right nipple, hardening it.

"Nn...s-stop" Yusei begged but he was completely ignored.

Soon, all of his clothing were removed. Jack licked his lips in anticipation at the glorious sight of Yusei's naked body that was right in front of him. It was very arousing. Jack felt as his cock twitched in anticipation as he pressed his mouth against Yusei's. The kiss wasn't soft at all. Jack's tongue invaded every corner of Yusei's mouth, while Yusei's tongue tried to push Jack's tongue away. His attempts miserably failed.

Before pulling away, Jack bit hard on Yusei's lower lip, making it bleed. He ran his thumb across the wounded lip and put it on his mouth, savoring the taste of the red fluid. It tasted heavenly.

He ran his fingers in the base of Yusei's erection and gave it a slight squeeze. Yusei gasped at the feeling of another's hands touching what was so forbidden.

"Stop" Yusei begged once more. He did not like the feeling at all. But his body was reacting differently. His cock was getting aroused from Jack's touched. But he didn't want them. What was wrong with Jack.

Yusei began struggling, but was stopped by a slap on his face.

"Stay still" Jack muttered as he began unzipping his pants. Yusei could see Jack's huge erection under the underwear.

He gulped as thoughts of Jack's member penetrating his body. He began panicking as he saw Jack removing the final piece of clothing.

Jack's cock was even bigger than he imagined. More tears slid down his face, but they were licked away by the blond.

"It will only last an instant" Jack positioned his erected cock in Yusei's entrance.

Yusei closed his eyes, waiting for the upcoming pain.

Jack smirked and squeezed Yusei's erection even harder, making Yusei's eyes shot open. Jack wanted to see Yusei's eyes as he slid in and out of him.

Without any warning or preparation Jack slammed himself in Yusei's virgin entrance. Yusei screamed at the feeling of the big member inside of him. He bit his already wounded lip to prevent himself from screaming. But it hurt. A lot.

"Stopstopstop" Yusei continued saying. He didn't want this. He really didn't.

But Jack was enjoying himself way too much. His eyes turned dark from lust and his only goal was to spill his hot seed inside of Yusei. He waited too long.

He loved the feeling Yusei's insides wrapped around his cock. It was so deliciously tight. Jack pulled his length out and slammed himself in again, stronger this time.

Yusei screamed as loud as eh could. There was no pain bigger than the one he was experiencing right now. It felt like Jack was tearing his insides. Like he didn't matter in the world. He will never forget the physical or mental pain. It was too much.

And suddenly everything stopped. Jack came inside of Yusei, filling him with his essence. He felt like he was in heaven. As for Yusei...it was quite the contrary. He felt like he was in hell. He felt completely broken.

Jack slid himself out of Yusei, blood and semen coming out of the hole. Jack bit Yusei's neck hard enough to draw more blood.

"Don't forget this" He put on his pants and underwear and lowered his head so he could whisper something in Yusei's ear "You will always be mine"

And with that Jack left, letting a bloody Yusei laying there until the darkness took over him.

Crow entered Yusei's house. He was surprised that he didn't find his friend working on his D-wheel. He tried knocking but nobody answered, so he just took the emergency key and let himself in. The house was awfully quiet. But he already looked everywhere for Yusei. He had to be there. He went upstairs and found that the door to Yusei's room was open. As he entered he saw the worst thing he has ever seen in his entire life.

His friend was just laying there, blood coming out from his lip, neck and...ass? Yusei was completely unconscious. He had a black spot on his face. Somebody hit him hard. Tear tracks were still visible in his face, and his clothing were thrown around the room.

The realization hit Crow hard. His friend was raped. But by who? He walked over Yusei and wrapped his friend with his jacket.

"When I find out who did this I swear that the bastard will pay" and with that he took Yusei to the hospital

Fin

* * *

Tell me what do you think. Very bad Kingcrabshpping but I had to write it. Review please and don't send any flames. I will work on other Kingcrabshipping stories that will also be on the website. Kingcrabshipping needs more love. Reviews make Redmoon happy ^^


End file.
